The present invention relates to tool kit and more particularly to a foldable tool kit with improved characteristics.
A variety of tool kits are commercially available now. All of them are endeavored to provide as much receiving space as possible. Also, most of such portable tool kits are integrally formed for reducing manufacturing cost. However, the usually compartmented tool kits are not well designed. Thus, it is often found that no suitable compartment is available for a tool. Further, tools tend to mix while storing in the kit. Furthermore, some compartments may be left unused for a long time if the corresponding suitable tools are lost. Most importantly, foldable tool kits are rarely commercially available. Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved foldable tool kit to fulfil such needs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a foldable tool kit comprising two abutted elongate first compartments, two abutted second compartments on either side of the first compartment, each second compartment being smaller than the first compartment, and a plurality of hinges each for coupling each of the second compartments to the first compartment or two of the second compartments on the same side. The stored tools are protected from being lost due to the provisions of engaged positioning pegs and holes on the second compartments as well as prevented from mixing due to the provision of covers on the second compartments while carrying.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.